Answers
by flowerfaerie17
Summary: The Gang get together and get some answers. I may add more chapters.


Once a month the team and a few others would get together and each person got to ask anyone of their choice one personal question that the other person must answer. Needless to say this always involved plenty of alchol to loosen them up a little. So Sheppard, Mckay, Teyla, Ronon, Zelenka and Sam sat around the table playing cards and cracking jokes.

"Alright,lets get this over with. As this is Sams first time I think we should let her go first. Unless anyone has any objections" Sheppard said taking a swig from his beer. His statment was met with general nods of agreement and Zelenka started shuffling the cards.

"Over to you Sam." Teyla said with an encourageing smile." And do not feel the need to hold back this is a chance to get to know one another better and for others to get things off there chest."

Sam thought for a moment then a smile crept across her face as she remembered a question she had wanted to answer to for a long time "Mckay."

Mckay choked a little on his beer and muttered a soft "Oh crap"

"It has been bugging me for years now and I can finally get my answer." Sam said " What did you say to Teal'c after you nearly got him killed? he forgave you just like that." Sam said with a snap of her fingers " and he usually all about the Jaffa revenge ."

Zelenka dealed out the cards but nobody made a move to pick them up as everyones attention was on Rodney who was chugging back his beer before answering.

"I told him the truth." Mckay said

"Which is?" Ronon prompted. He had heard the story and was just as curious as everyone else.

Mckay took a deep breath and said " I told him that I was very sorry for what had happened and that I was sorry that I had chosen my brother over him but The Trust were going to kill him if I didn't stop you but you saved him and he died anyway. They were at least kind enough to give me back his body. Didn't help with my feeling like I had half my soul ripped out but apparently that's how twins feel if they lose the other."

"You had a twin?" Sheppard said quietly

"Isn't that what I just said Sheppard." Rodney snapped as he picked up his cards and went through them

"Damn I'm sorry Rodney. Why didn't you ever say anything? We could have helped." Sam asked completely thrown by his explaination.

"Because I figured you wouldn't care about some stranger and his brother and I know now that's not true but there was nothing you could have done anyway trust me I been over it a million times in my head and there was nothing." Mckay said not looking up at them.

Teyla reached over to him and gave his arm a soft squeeze before asking " What was his name?"

Surprisingly this was the question that Mckay objected to answering stating "You'll probably read ....stuff into it."

This thoroughly confused everyone.

"How can we read anything into a name?" Zelenka asked pushing her glasses up his noise as the threaten to fall into his drink. "It seems you have already read something into his name and we do not need to."

"I haven't! but you lot will." Mckay said but added at seeing that none of them were going to let it go, " Fine! His name was John ok."

Sam let out a small "Oh" before Ronon asked "Is that why you only ever call him" pointing at John" Sheppard and not John?"

"No! What did I just say?" Mckay said frustrated

"It is valid theory Rodney." Zelenka said as he went through his own cards.

"No it's not, it has nothing to do with that." Mckay said glaring across the table at him.

"Then what does it have to do with?" John asked after staying quiet throughout most of the conversation but could keep his silence any longer as it had been bugging him.

"Oh for gods sake. Does it really matter?" Mckay asked him.

"Yes it does Rodney." Sheppard said looking him right in the eye and waiting for a response.

"Fine. finefinefinefine."Mckay said as he ran a hand through his hair." After you stupid moronic "So Long Rodney." I decided I wouldn't call you John until you realise you aren't expendable as it was stupid to get too attached to someone who thought they were. Only thing was, you never did realise." Mckay said with a small shake of his head.

Teyla and Ronon nodded in understanding.

"I can see logic in that." Radek said, Sam nodded her agreement.

"That's not make it sound like I'm suicidal. Sometimes it is neccessary." Sheppard said shaking his head.

Mckay raised an eyebrow " Really? with the amount of suicide mission you do. I'm not saying that some of them aren't neccessary it's more a matter of doing fewer and looking into all the options before you run off and nearly get yourself killed."

"You are quite suicidal, Sheppard." Zelenka said before adding " And I call you 'Sheppard' because I do not feel we know each other well enough for me to call you John."

"So what you are saying is that if I make sure we have expended all options before doing anything that I probably will not come back from. You will feel I'm doing everything in my power to stick around longer and will call me John?" Sheppard asked.

"Yes. You sometimes forget that you have a team that can help you and you don't always have to do it alone and you don't always have to offer up you life so willingly." Mckay said with nods of agreement from the others.

"Ok" Sheppard said shifting through his cards.

"Ok?" Mckay said

"Yes, if that's what it takes. Ok." John said with a smile.

"Well...good." Mckay said then grinned and he suddenly lost some tension in shoulders that John hadn't noticed was there

"Ok who's next." Teyla said looking around the table, pleased that one question let too so many answers and ended well.


End file.
